


You Wanna Go….On A Date With Me?

by definitely_yesterday



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: At least my fevered Bonkai loving mind thinks so, Bonkai, Bonnie Bennett - Freeform, Bonnie is amused, But man they deserve to be happy a little, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I'm BonKai trash ok, I'm Sorry, It's super cute though, Not Beta Read, Probably ooc, bonnie/kai - Freeform, if that makes sense, kai parker - Freeform, my first Bonkai fic, the type of love Bonnie Bennett deserves, well kinda but they aren't acknowledging that they're in a relationship really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_yesterday/pseuds/definitely_yesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot based off the following prompt: Imagine person A proposing to person B by saying "so there's this wedding, and I was wondering if, maybe, you'd be my date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna Go….On A Date With Me?

The journey to becoming the Gemini coven leader was a roller coaster ride for Malachai “Kai” Parker. However, once he had attained the magic and leadership position, Kai had thought his life complete. After all, he had spent almost two decades planning to get to this place and, yet, he still felt like there was a void. Specifically, it was a Bonnie Bennett-shaped void. He found himself spending time in Mystic Falls, Virginia when his coven, based in Portland, didn’t immediately need his presence. Despite having been stuck in the 1903 prison world because of Bonnie’s rage and need for vengeance, Kai was still been fond of Bonnie. Were his new feelings, which seemed to infect him upon receiving Luke’s magic, hurt by her lack of acceptance of his genuine remorse and her need to get stabby with him? His new feelings (and the scars on his back and leg) indicated yes. Kai had been hurt. However, he didn’t quite fault her becoming princess stabbity and ditching him in 1903. Quite frankly, if she had asked, he may have stabbed himself to make her forgive him or to at least see a smile on her face.

He had indeed left her bleeding out in 1994. He supposed given his reign of terror, regardless of his selfless act of preventing Bonnie from committing suicide, Kai _may_ have deserved being left in the ancient wintry landscape. With magic-siphoning vampires? Maybe not, but what’s past is past. So in order to survive in the desolate prison world, Kai used a natural talent of his. He had acted. He acted as though being the heretics’ personal blood bag wasn’t so bad. He acted as a betrayed and enraged individual, which wasn’t too far from the truth and that helped a lot. He pretended to be someone who had been pushed over the edge and who wanted nothing more than to be free to exact his vengeance on those responsible for his internment regardless of the price. Kai acted and negotiated his way out of the 1903 prison world, promising to release the heretics if he was given some of their blood to become a heretic himself to exact revenge.

Kai had no intention of using the heretic blood to turn himself into one of the creatures (as if he wanted to become one of the humanoid leeches), but he had to make it believable in order to get back to the present. After Kai had returned back to the present, he made it a point to set out to put down the lone heretic in Mystic Falls, Lily Salvatore, before the ripper dismembered anyone. At least anyone he cared about with Jo and Bonnie coming immediately to mind. However, he was met with resistance from her sons, Damon and Stefan. Stefan believed his mother could be redeemed and Damon was willing to humor his brother for now. Though one evening when they were discussing how to handle the matron Salvatore, Damon had whispered to Kai, “You see her alone off her. Call me and we’ll bury her. No one has to know. No fuss, no muss.” The vampire then tipped his tumbler full of bourbon towards the warlock and winked. Kai had raised his eyebrows at Damon, but had nodded in agreement.

Yet, after a series of unfortunate events ending with torn apart bodies littering Mystic Falls, even the broody Salvatore brother was finally convinced that their ripper mother needed to be put down. Stefan wasn’t happy in the least. When Kai had asked how he had managed to somehow become even more broody. Stefan had clenched his jaw, left the room, and headed upstairs. According to Damon, Stefan was, “Sangry.” When Kai had raised his eyebrows in question at the term, the vampire rolled his eyes and said, “Sad and angry.”

After Lily Salvatore had been dealt with, Bonnie had kept an eye on Kai as she waited for retaliation for assaulting and leaving him in 1903. When Alaric and Jo’s wedding rolled around, Bonnie was sure that this was when Kai would seek retribution for not only her actions but his coven’s. Instead the new coven leader sat in the front row of the wedding and seemed genuinely happy for his twin. Not only did Kai not seek to punish anyone for their actions against him, he had situated himself beside Bonnie at her and her friends’ table at the wedding reception. Kai spent the evening hovering around Bonnie, much to her annoyance. Any time Bonnie mentioned being thirsty, Kai would wave down a server to refill her water glass. It had gotten to the point that Elena and Caroline tried getting Bonnie to see just how high the coven leader would jump to please her. In fact, after being prodded, Bonnie decided to see what she could make him do. So at one point, she sighed and looked longingly at the dessert table. Kai had perked up at the sigh and looked at her then followed her gaze to the dessert table. He excused himself from the table only to return with just about every selection of dessert that was had been on the table piled on a single plate. He then said he was still hungry but offered to share with Bonnie. Elena and Caroline seemed amused by Kai’s actions. Damon, Stefan, Matt, and Tyler less so. As the night wore on, Bonnie became less annoyed and more fascinated by his behavior.

After Alaric and Jo had finished their first dance as husband and wife, the guests were encouraged to join them on the dance floor. Almost immediately, Kai had leaned over to Bonnie and asked in an exaggerated elderly voice, “I don’t suppose a lovely young lady like yourself would spare a dance with a decrepit 40 something coven leader, would ya?”

Bonnie turned her face to look at the warlock while biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Of course, there was that Kai Parker smirk and his mischievous blue-gray eyes shining back at her. She hated how he always made her want to laugh (though she’d never let him know that). The formerly unfeeling, sociopathic man who terrorized her and who, she supposed, she terrorized in turn, made her smile despite her best efforts not to. She even tried to make herself frown at him. When she failed, she sighed and said, “Fine.”

“Fine?” Kai repeated with a lopsided smile.

Bonnie finished her glass of wine and nodded.

Kai shook his head and laughed, “Man, Bon Bon, you sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself.”

Kai mimicked Bonnie in falsetto voice, “Fine, Kai, if I have to die right this moment, I suppose this is a suitable enough method.”

Bonnie glared at him and snapped, “Do you want to dance or not?”

Kai’s eyes widened and he replied, “I wanna dance.” Kai stood quickly and held his hand out to her, his signature smirk back in place, “Let’s dance!” he said.  
That night Bonnie had danced with Kai most of the night, while he occasionally sung the chorus to Whitney Houston’s _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ in her ear. By the last song of the reception and after more than a few glasses of wine on both their parts, Bonnie had her forehead pressed to Kai’s shoulder and was singing the song too, “I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody.”

Kai smiled and finished in his head, ‘I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me.’

That had been four years ago. Over the years, Kai had spent his time trying to get close to Bonnie, if even as just a friend. However, at some point things had shifted. They had become tentative friends then even closer friends and then eventually lovers. They had never put a label on what they were, but had enjoyed this situation for the last two years. Kai spent half his time in McKinley, Virginia near Whitmore College, first staying in nearby motels then eventually with Bonnie in her small apartment near the college. The other half of the time, the Gemini coven leader spent in Portland, Oregon managing the contingent of witches.

Kai was currently back in Virginia to visit for Bonnie’s graduation and planned on staying for a couple days following. After the graduation ceremony and celebrating with her friends, Kai and Bonnie had returned to her apartment, they had popped open the bottle of champagne Kai had bought for the occasion. As Kai filled their glasses, Bonnie had voiced that she wanted to spend the remaining time of his visit with just him. After which Kai had immediately began to sing the chorus to the Fall Out Boy song _Alone Together_. Bonnie had clapped her hand over his mouth and forbade him from singing for the rest of his visit.

* * *

Kai woke up the next morning and saw it was around nine am. He was lying in Bonnie’s bed with her head on his chest. Kai had been there for two days and didn’t plan on flying back out to Portland for another two days. He thought about the small velvet covered box which held the engagement ring he had chosen (with the help of Jo) in his duffel bag. He had planned on proposing to Bonnie when he first got into town days ago, but he just hadn’t quite worked up his nerve. He was hesitating for several reasons. Firstly, they had never really discussed their relationship, let alone where it could go. In fact, after almost a year of being well, not exactly friends with benefits but more than that anyway, Kai had attempted to tell Bonnie he loved her. Kai thought back on that attempted occasion. That day they had been lying in bed spooning with Bonnie’s naked back pressed to his bare chest. It had been a lazy Sunday afternoon where he was scheduled to fly out late that evening. Kai had his face buried in her soft brown curls and he remembered he had found himself smiling as he enjoying the soft vanilla smell of her hair.

“Bon?” Kai had said into her ear.

“Yeah?” Bonnie replied in a sleepy voice.

Kai had pulled away slightly and tugged at her shoulder making Bonnie roll to lie on her back and gaze tiredly up at him. Kai was holding himself above her and his eyes roamed over her sleepy face taking in her messy curls, her bright green eyes, her pert nose, and lush mouth. She was looking at him sleepily beneath her eyelashes. He felt something in his chest, a pressure, like a weight had been put there. He had felt this before looking at her, but for some reason it seemed overwhelming at that moment.

“Bon,” he said repeatedly softly. He had cupped her face and run a thumb across her cheek.

“Bonnie, I love y-” Kai managed to get out before Bonnie pressed her hand to his mouth and silencing him. Kai raised his eyebrows at her.

Bonnie had shaken her head and had given him a tired smile. She had then removed her hand and as Kai was about to repeat what he had planned on saying, Bonnie had pulled him down in a kiss and pressed her bare body against his. Kai was not a stupid man. He knew this was her way of deflecting. This was her way of trying to distract him. But again, Kai was not a stupid man and he jumped at any opportunity to be as close to Bonnie as possible. After that, he been torn on attempting to tell her again but feared that the second time wouldn’t end so favorably for him.

The second reason was simple. How would this work for them? He knew Bonnie wasn’t fond of his coven, though she seemed to be warming up as he made changes to the century old customs that no longer made sense. However, did this mean that she would join the Gemini coven as his consort? He wasn’t sure. Thirdly, when he had asked Bonnie about plans after she graduated, she stated that she was keeping her options open. Which in Kai’s mind sounded a little too much like taking any job that allowed her to stay around Mystic Falls saving her friends’ asses. He didn’t voice this thought though, deciding to keep the peace regarding that topic at that time. Fourthly and finally, he wasn’t sure how to ask. He had come up with a variety of scenarios, ranging from extremely cheesy to sickeningly romantic methods, as well as whether it should be done in private and public. He had thought about consulting with her besties, Elena and Caroline, but they hadn’t exactly been 100% happy about Bonnie being with him to begin with so the odds of them helping was pretty much slim to none. He had been carrying around the ring box throughout the duration of his visit, hoping that there would be a sign or opening to pop the question. No such time had come though.

Kai looked down at Bonnie’s face and decided to get up to get coffee started. He slipped out from under her without waking her and went over to his duffel bag. He glanced back at the bed to make sure she was still asleep. Kai wrapped his fingers around the ring box and stuffed it in his sweatpants pocket.

When Bonnie woke up to an empty bed but smelling brewing coffee, she smiled. She threw back the sheets and blanket and got out of bed. She stretched and headed to the kitchen. Bonnie walked into her tiny kitchen where Kai was leaning against a counter and watching the coffee brew with his brows furrowed.

“Coffee not brewing fast enough for you?” Bonnie asked.

Kai’s head snapped up and he smiled, “It never does.”

Bonnie walked passed him and opened a cabinet to grab mugs. Bonnie grabbed a white mug that read ‘Witch’s Brew’ in simple text on the side. A present from Kai. He had handed her the gift bag holding the mug, winked, and said, “For the Spring Equinox,” when she asked what the occasion was. She then retrieved a black mug with the Batman emblem on it and sat them on the counter near the coffee maker. She had gotten it for Kai’s birthday last year and he insisted on drinking only from that mug. She turned, opened the refrigerator, and grabbed the creamer. Bonnie set the flavored creamer next to the mugs. She then ran a hand over her face and wrapped her arms around herself.

Kai tilted his head and looked at her. He asked, “What’s the plan for today?”

Bonnie sighed, “Well, Caroline insisted on having a girls’ only day with me, her, and Elena.”

Bonnie saw Kai frown and continued, “But I made her chose between getting lunch and shopping or a mani/pedi, not both like she wanted”

Kai laughed, “How long did that discussion go on?”

Bonnie opened a drawer and pulled out spoon, replying, “It was like twenty minutes of me and Elena explaining why doing both wasn’t feasible for us this weekend.”

Bonnie recounted yesterday’s conversation. While enjoying their graduation party at the boarding house, Caroline had sprung her bright idea to do a girls’ only day the next day on Bonnie and Elena. It would be full of shopping, pampering themselves, and gossip, she promised. That conversation had been similar to past conversations Elena and Bonnie had engaged in with Caroline throughout the tenure of their friendship. Specifically, the blonde vampire had a way of trying to be peppy and pushing her best friends to try to engage in ‘normal’ activities and to try to lead ‘normal’ lives despite what was going on around them.

Caroline had pressed Bonnie on why Kai couldn’t just entertain himself for a little while and Bonnie had smiled and gently poked fun at the blonde vampire, stating, “Your perception of ‘a little while’ differs vastly from most people, Care.”

“Not to mention,” Bonnie had continued, “Kai has coven duties that had only allowed him to visit only once a month at most over the past few months.” Bonnie had looked at Elena then back to Caroline and asked, “Can’t we do this later this week, guys?”

Elena had nodded her head in agreement and said, “Later this week would be better, me and Damon also have plans tomorrow to-”

Caroline had interjected looking dismayed saying, “Not one, but both of my best friends are ditching me for guys.” Caroline then went on a rant on how best friends stuck together through thick and thin regardless of boys, no matter how hot or dreamy they were. After of almost five minutes of Caroline’s diatribe with Bonnie and Elena exchanging glances hoping the other would stop Caroline’s rant or that she finally ran out of steam, Elena cleared her throat and interrupted the vampire, “Care…”

“Ovaries before-” Caroline stopped in the middle of quoting Leslie Knope and looked at Elena.

Elena glanced at Bonnie not sure how to continue.

Bonnie jumped in saying, “How about a manicure and pedicure tomorrow?”

Elena nodded and added, “We can go shopping and get lunch later this week.”

Bonnie and Elena looked at Caroline, who was pouting.

“Okay! Fine!” Caroline said throwing up her hands.

The vampire then squinted her eyes shifting her focus back and forth between Bonnie and Elena, “But when I say a ‘girls’ day’ I mean it! Minimum of eight hours. At least two meals and lots of shopping. Gossip aplenty!”

Bonnie had bitten the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at her friend’s determined face and said, “Of course, Care.”

Elena smiled and replied earnestly, “We wouldn’t miss it.”

* * *

Kai chuckled then looked to see if the coffee was done brewing and said, “I’m surprised she relented with just a manicure and pedicure.”

“It was two against one. Caroline had little choice,” Bonnie stated, “she would’ve ended up getting her nails done alone.”

Kai nodded, “And what a travesty that would have been,” he replied. He cut off the coffee maker, “Coffee’s done,” he said.

Bonnie grabbed her mug and moved forward to pour coffee. Kai grabbed his mug, turning it in his hands. Bonnie shooed Kai further down the counter when he dawdled, grabbed the coffee pot, and began to pour it into her mug.

Kai stuck his hand in the pocket holding the engagement ring box. He was watching Bonnie now slowly and methodically add flavored creamer to her coffee. She poured a little, stirred, then tasted and repeated until it was flavored the way she wanted. Once again, Kai felt that weight on his chest as he watched her. He suddenly thought, it’s now or never. He had rehearsed his exact words for weeks and he knew them to the tee.

He cleared his throat. Bonnie had her brow furrowed and sipped her coffee again, making sure it was sweetened to her liking. Kai cleared his throat louder and Bonnie looked up at him. He suddenly forgot the sentences he had perfected over the weeks as he clenched the box in his pocket once more. Kai stammered, “So there’s this wedding and I was wondering if, maybe, you’d be my date?”

Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

Kai dropped onto one knee, pulled the ring box out, and opened it revealing a silver banded ring studded with diamonds and amethysts. Bonnie had been lifting the mug to her mouth again and stopped midway at this. Kai’s mouth was dry. His speech. That certainly hadn’t been it, but those green eyes were looking down at him and he had just blanked on what he had been rehearsing in front of the mirror and his twin for the past few weeks.

Bonnie bit her lip and looked over his head, holding in a nervous laugh. She had seen this coming. He had given a myriad of, probably, unintentional hints. Like the time he had randomly, and he probably thought inconspicuously, asked her about her if she preferred gold or silver or something else. When she had looked at him curiously, he had shrugged and sheepishly said, “Just wondering.” Also, one time when they were at the mall and looking at the displays of a jewelry store window, he had asked, “What are your favorite gems or whatever?” He continued on saying that he was looking at new rings for himself and wondered what kind of gemstones she liked. When she didn’t immediately answer, he had side-eyed her and added, “I’m a big fan of the classics. Diamonds but I also like emeralds and what not…” Bonnie had smiled inwardly and told him her preferences. Furthermore, he had tried to tell her he loved her the previous year. After she had halted him in that moment, she had sensed there were times when he had wanted to say it but decided against it. Not to mention during this particular trip, he had been constantly fiddling with something in his pocket. Bonnie was an observant woman.

She cocked her head and decided to tease him a bit. Bonnie furrowed her brow and asked, “Whose wedding exactly?”

Kai’s steady hands then trembled a bit and he licked his lips.

The last time Bonnie had seen this look of dismay on Kai’s face, it had been when after they had gone to a movie and he had asked if he could kiss her for the first time. The disbelief on his face when she said yes had made her laugh. She had raised herself on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

Kai tried to produce saliva in his mouth to respond. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. Bonnie was watching his reaction and realized for one of the few times in Kai’s life, he was speechless. She set down her coffee mug and tried to compose her face. However, when she looked down at his face, she broke into a smile, “If you’re asking me to be a date to our wedding, then yes.”

Kai licked his lips again and searched her face. He looked down at the velvet box and back at her face, “Really?”

Bonnie laughed, “Yes, Kai. Really,” and she held out her left hand.

Kai fumbled with the ring and slipped it onto her finger. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Bonnie and lifted her. She gave a surprised laugh.

He pressed his face into her neck and the vanilla scented-hair that rested there. Kai smiled and said against her neck, “Man, Bonster you sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself.”


End file.
